danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Horror 2/Episode 1
WARNING This is a horror story. There may be some scenes that will be uncomfortable for you. If you think you won't be able to read it all, don't continue. The story will be affected by your choices. You will play as various characters. You can save all main characters. You can kill main characters too. It depends on your choices who will survive. Choose wisely. Notes: *The story WILL contain some major spoilers for SDR2, as well as spoilers for the other parts of the Hope's Peak saga (DR3). So beware of spoilers if you haven't finished Hope's Peak saga. *Some characters will make the survival easier and some will make it harder. *Some characters' survival will depend on the others characters' survival. *The story doesn't follow original timeline. Most of the pre-Hope's Peak era of characters' lives will be left unchanged though. *Some executions will be left unchanged, some will be slightly modified, and some may be completely replaced. **Additionally, if a character wasn't a killer in the series, their execution might be based on their unused execution. Listen to some climatic music, especially from DR series and enjoy. ;) Summary Episode 1 Prologue A white rabbit in girl's clothes appears on screen. Its design resembles the host of the previous game. Usami: I'm Usami! Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami aka Usami! I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk! And I'm your squeezable soft teacher! After her introduction, a familiar black-and-white bear appears on screen. Monokuma: What was that?! Usami: Haven't they told you? You've been replaced. I will be hosting this season of our...drastic game. Monokuma: They replaced me? With this?! Impossible! Usami: But that's truth! A soft rabbit teacher like me never lies! Anyway, I'm not like Monokuma. I'll make sure our viewers and students will keep having hope! Hope that our participants will solve the mysteries and make out of this game alive! Monokuma: No! You're doing it all wrong! Viewers and participants aren't supposed to feel hope! They're supposed to feel despair! Despair that our students may die, or be stuck in their location forever for failing to solve a hard to solve mystery! Usami: That's just wrong! Monokuma: You're wrong! How could they even create you?! I'm not letting you replace me! Usami: B-but they let me... Monokuma: Pfft! I can only let you be my partner...as my annoying little sister! Usami: Are you trying to say we're related? Monokuma: Well, they created us both, right? Jeez, I'm ashamed to have a little sister like that. But what can I do? Host this season with you and make sure it won't be too bad because of you! Usami: Ha-wa-wa! That was very rude of you to say! Monokuma: Whatever. I can say whatever I want. Cuz I'm Monokuma! And I welcome our viewers to the second season of... Danganronpa Horror! Usami: Ha-wa-wa! Horror?! That word sounds horrible! Monokuma: But first let me fix something... The bear says and attacks the rabbit. After that, Usami's appearance changes to pink on her left side and white on her right side. She also wears a diaper instead of her skirt and has a ring in her right ear instead of a bow now. Usami: Ha-wa-wa! What did you do to me?! I look unnatural now! Monokuma: You match me now. You can finally be my little sister. Also, your name is Monomi as of now. Monomi: Huh? Who gave you the right to change it? Wait, the description changed too! Monokuma: I can do whatever I want cuz I'm Monokuma! Anyway, let's proceed with the game. Theme Song starts ---- Hajime Hinata *Playing as: Hajime Hinata (A.N. Have some climatic music! ;) ) A sudden voice interrupts your dream. Monomi: Hey, are you okay? Please wake up! Hajime: "Huh?" Hajime: Woah! When you wake up, you realize you're on some beach. The sand is very warm. There is some monitor attached to a palm tree in front of you. A pink-and-white rabbit appears on screen. Monomi: I'm glad you're okay! I was becoming worried... That's when a black-and-white bear interferes. Monokuma: Worried? Pfft! He's our participants, as if we'd let him go that easily! The bear shoves the rabbit off the screen. Monokuma: Forgive her, she's new and inexperienced. Hajime: "Huh? I believe I recognize this situation from somewhere..." Hajime: Oh no! Is this... That sick game?! Danganronpa Horror, was it? Monokuma: Bingo! I see you remember that part. Hajime: You showed us the footage from it while we were trapped. I assume I'm taking part in another season? Monokuma: You're smart for an ordinary person. Hajime: What was that?! Monokuma: Don't you remember? You admired the idea of Hope's Peak Academy too. But our scouts didn't consider you talented. So we accepted you to our Reserve Course instead. Hajime: Don't remind me... Monokuma: There's nothing to be ashamed of. Other than the fact that you're a plain, talentless loser! Upupupu! Hajime: Hey! The rabbit comes back on the screen. Monomi: Don't worry, Hajime! Normalcy isn't something to be ashamed of! Hajime: Um...T-thanks? The bear shoves the rabbit off the scream again. Monokuma: Fortunately, unlike our other Reserve Course students, you can become someone better. A person who possesses every single talent on the world! Hajime: Wow, that's impressive. How does it even work? Monokuma: Hypnosis can do a lot. There are some negative side effects, but I think it's worth it. The rabbit appears once more. Monomi: Negative side effects are something you should worry about. Besides, don't listen to him, Hajime! You don't have to become someone else to accept yourself! Monokuma: You sure about that? You sure you don't wanna be able to do everything? Girls would love that, you know. ---- What do you choose? *'A - Agree to gain every talent.' *B - Remain yourself. ---- Hajime: "It's so tempting, I can't help it. All my life I wanted to be someone special, someone who stands out, someone about whom I could be proud of..." Monokuma: So? Hajime: I agree. Monomi: What?! Think about it, Hajime! Hajime: No, it's alright. I always wanted to be special. Monokuma: I gotta admit that was actually a tricky question. We already changed you into a person who possess every talent for a brief time to see how it'd work out. Hajime: What? Monokuma: Never mind, that change was only temporary. But now you agreed to become someone else for the rest of your life! Hajime: "I'm starting to have doubts about it. Then again, I want to be talented..." Monokuma: Alright, Hajime. A copy of yours truly will soon come to you and lead you to a certain person who'll change you into superpowered human being. Hajime: I'm ready. ---- Nagito Komaeda *Playing as: Nagito Komaeda (A.N. Have some climatic music! ;) ) You wake up inside what appears to be some kind of a funhouse. You see some spin wheel in front of you, as well as a revolver lying on the ground. There's also some black-and-white bear mascot and a screen on the wall that soon shows the exact same bear. Monokuma: Nagito Komaeda. One of my favorites from this season. You and I think alike. Nagito: No, you're wrong. You love despair. I despise it. Monokuma: I thought you told me you don't mind it. Nagito: Eh, this again. It's true that I don't mind it. But that's because I consider it a stepping stone to hope. After all, hope will always win in the end. And the bigger despair is, the bigger hope will be in the end. Also, what an unfortunate slip of a tongue from you. See? That is why you're not a symbol of hope. Monokuma: Of course I'm not a symbol of hope. I'm symbol of despair! I'm Monokuma! Nagito: Either way, you showed me the previous season. And to think I was selected to Hope's Peak Academy by luck. I guess my luck is over now, hehe. Then again, a lowly piece of trash like me will get to become a symbol of hope. How fortunate I am! Monokuma: You're a weirdo. Having so mixed feelings about any situation and all. Anyway, you get three choices. You can test your luck by being pinned to that wheel while my copy will spin it and shoot at you from a revolver. You can also participate in an extreme version of Russian Roulette with 5 chambers in the cylinder and 1/6 chances of making it out alive. Alternatively, you can give up being so called symbol of hope and just skip these two challenges. But, considering you're so obsessed with hope... A pink-and-white rabbit appears on screen. Monomi: Don't listen to him, Nagito! You're my precious student! Do not participate in any of those dangerous game! Monokuma: Don't interrupt, little sis! The grownups are talking! Monomi: Grownups? Nagito is still underage! Nagito: What a hopeless conversation. That's why you're not a symbol of hope either, Monomi. Monomi: Of course I am a symbol of hope! I'm the opposite of Monokuma, don't you remember? Nagito: And what exactly is your talent? Monomi: Um... I'm your squeezable soft teacher. Nagito: Precisely. None at all. Which is why you're a piece of trash like me. Monomi: Ha-wa-wa! Don't talk like that to your teacher! Nagito: Anyway, it's alright, Monomi. I've already made my choice... ---- What do you choose? *A - "Wheel of furtune". *'B - Russian Roulette.' *C - Skip challenges. ---- Monomi: Y-you did? Alrighty! I'm sure you made the right choice... Nagito: Don't get me wrong, Monomi. I'm not going to give up a chance of becoming a symbol of hope, or at least a stepping stone for hope. I'm not going to give up and just skip the challenges. Monomi: Ha-wa-wa! Monokuma: Good kid! See, you should take an example from him, little sis! So which challenge did you choose? Nagito: Hmm...Hard choice. Both can test my luck and allow me to see whether it really is a worthy talent. But I guess I'm going to go with Russian Roulette. I think spinning on the wheel would unfortunately increase my chance of survival by allowing me to avoid your shots easier. Monokuma: I see. I like that you're taking the hard way! Now then, take the revolver and do your job! You take the revolver lying on the ground. There are indeed 5 chambers in the cylinder, which means 1/6 chances of survival. You spin it and shoot... Monomi: Ha-wa-wa, that was so scary! I'm scared of you, Nagito! Monokuma: Shut up, no one is interested in your opinion. Nagito: I...made it? I guess the luck is indeed on my side then. Heheh. Monokuma:' Congratulations, you made it to the next round! Monomi: Don't you ever scare me like that again, Nagito! Nagito: I cannot promise that... ---- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Playing as: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (A.N. Have some climatic music! ;) ) You wake up in some military looking area. Some heavy weapons are left around. There's even a helicopter and some monitor. And your sister, Natsumi Kuzuryu. Fuyuhiko: Is this some kind of a joke? Where the hell are we?! Natsumi: I wish I knew, Onii-chan. Fuyuhiko: And where the hell is Peko?! What did those bastards did to her?! Natsumi: Don't worry, we'll find her. Heh, you were always so worried about her, Onii-chan. Almost as if you had a crush on her... Fuyuhiko: Shut the hell up! Sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you. I just... However, your conversation with your sister is interrupted when the monitor is turned on and shows a black and white bear on screen. Monokuma: Whoa, what a nasty language! As expected of the Ultimate Yakuza... Or should I call you the Ultimate Baby Gangster? Upupu! Fuyuhiko: You better not mock my height! Or my face! Natsumi: Yeah, leave my brother alone! Or you'll have to fight me first! Fuyuhiko: Yeah, show up yourself and don't hide like a scared bastard! A pink and white rabbit appears on screen. Monomi: Ha-wa-wa! Violence is strictly prohibited for the students! In other words, it's a big no-no! Fuyuhiko: Don't talk to me like to a baby, bastard! Natsumi: Yeah, my brother is the Ultimate Yakuza! He decides what he can and can't do! Monokuma: Really? I thought he usually ironically tends to follow the rules. Upupu! Fuyuhiko: Shut up! What the fuck even are you two?! Monokuma: Oh my, you don't remember me from the first season? I thought I showed it to all future participants. Fuyuhiko: O-of course I do! But still! What are you?! Especially that fucking rabbit, I don't recognize it! Monomi: Hey, don't talk like that about your teacher! Natsumi: Teacher? I hope you had some normal teachers stored for the Reserve Course students. Monomi: Are you implying I'm abnormal? That's just because Monokuma modified my appearance! I was cute and soft before! Monokuma: No one cares, little sis. Fuyuhiko: Little sis? Natsumi: You guys are a pair of an older brother and a younger sister? You don't even look related! Monomi: Of course we aren't! I couldn't be related to someone so horrific. He just forced this role on me... Fuyuhiko: That's not how you decide family relationships! Monokuma: Can we move to the main topic, please? Thank you. As you possibly already know, there is some challenge awaiting you. It's ironic, considering you two talked about fighting me. Cuz you will be forced to fight each other to death! Natsumi: What the fuck?! Fuyuhiko: Don't fuck with me, bastard! Monokuma: Oh, trust me, I wouldn't. Anyway, you two have such a tragic story. Fuyuhiko was way better yakuza than you, Natsumi, which allowed him to enter Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Yakuza and forced you to change your title. But Ultimate Little Sister? What kind of talent even is that? Upupu! So of course poor Natsumi was forced to enter as one of Reserve Course students. Natsumi: I know about it, don't remind me! Monokuma: But now that Hope's Peak turned into a deadly game, you two will fight for the title of Ultimate Yakuza once more. There are two guns lying on the ground next to you. Take them, take a few steps back, and shoot to each other! The first one to die loses! The other one survives and wins the title of the Ultimate Yakuza. And will also get their wounds treated if they will also get shot. Monomi: Ha-wa-wa! Students and siblings shooting to each other?! You're too cruel! Monokuma: Thank you, Monomi, I'm just doing my job right. Natsumi: The hell is wrong with you?! Fuyuhiko: Yeah! As if I'll be shooting my little sister! Natsumi: And I'll never shoot my Onii-chan! No matter if it's about survival, title or anything! Monokuma: Well, one of you better shoot the other or a my copy will shoot both of you. Fuyuhiko: Hell no! We'll just shoot it first! Monokuma: Good luck with that. It's a robot, so you may be able to just damage it a little with that. Not enough to destroy it though. Anyway, think about who should kill if you want at least one Kuzuryu clan member to survive! And let's get started! One Kuzuryu will soon die like a true yakuza! Upupupu! ---- Who should die? *A - I should. I can't kill my little sister. *'B - Natsumi should. I still have to find Peko.' ---- Have some fitting music for Natsumi's execution ;) Fuyuhiko: "I can't die yet...Not when I don't even know where's Peko..." Fuyuhiko: Natsumi, you know I love you...But you also know I have to do this... Natsumi: Yeah, I know, Onii-chan. Find Peko and say "Hi" to her from me... Fuyuhiko: Natsumi...You're ok with this? Natsumi: You're the talented one here, after all. Let's get this finally over with. She says. You both take the guns and turn around, but you both already decided she won't be the one to shoot. It'll be you. Your hands are shaking, making it harder for you to target your younger sister. But then you remember about Peko. Fuyuhiko: "Peko, please be still alive so this sacrifice won't be wasted!" You pull the trigger. Your sister falls on the ground, screaming from pain and bleeding. Fortunately, this terrific sight doesn't last long. Instead it's replaced with another terrifying image - of your dead sister. Fuyuhiko: Damn you, Monokuma! Why'd you make me do this?! Monokuma: Who? Me? You two made the decision. Anyway, you seem to be ready to continue our conversation. Fuyuhiko: Oh, no... Not this shit again... ---- Hiyoko Saionji *Playing as: Hiyoko Saionji (A.N. Have some climatic music! ;) ) You wake up on the stage of what appears to be a music club. It's dark and not really your style. There's a monitor on a wall near the exit. There's also a saw lying on the stage, next to you. Hiyoko: "This better be a joke." Hiyoko: Hey, whoever kidnapped me, I'm not going to perform unless you pay me, b**ch! After you shouted, the monitor turns on and shows you a familiar face of black and white bear. Monokuma: You don't remember me already? You forgot the context of your kidnapping? That's disappointing. Kids have terrible memory these days. You show them the footage from the previous game and they immediately forget it. Upupu! Hiyoko: Hey, who are you calling a kid, you cow?! Monokuma: A cow? Someone missed biology class. Upupu! Hiyoko: I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes! Just let have this over with already! Monokuma: Wait, unfortunately I can't start before introducing my nuisance...I mean, little sister - Monomi. A pink and white rabbit appears on screen. Monomi: Hi, I'm your squeezable soft teacher... Hiyoko: And what is this pig?! Why are there so many weirdos?! Monomi: I'm not a pig! I'm a rabbit and your teacher! And I only look like a weirdo because Monokuma changed my appearance... Hiyoko: I don't care, let me go already! Monokuma: You should already know it ain't gonna be that easy! Either a despair-inducing sacrifice or execution awaits you! Hiyoko: Fine, what is it? Monokuma: Ah, poor little Hiyoko Saionji. A member of famous clan known for traditional dancing. So many people were jealous of your talent and bullied you because of that. Some plain, talentless people and even your own family members! Only your father was always by your side, and he wasn't even respected in your family either! Upupu! Hiyoko: Get to the point, creep! Monokuma: Sure. You have to give up your traditional dancing career. Heck, any kind of dancing career! And I mean it! No matter if you'll end up being stuck here or escape, you can't dance ever again! And if you even tried, my people will find you. Upupupu! Hiyoko: What the f**k?! This is horrible! Monokuma: Hey, considering your past that I mentioned I'm actually doing you a favor here. You should be more thankful, you know! Hiyoko: B-but dancing is my everything! I have a great reputation thanks to it! Monomi: Don't worry, Hiyoko, you can do anything else and be good at it! You can find your new talent! Monokuma: Or choose execution. In your case, it will be cutting off your legs with the saw that is lying next to you and bleeding to death. You start crying. Hiyoko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That's so gross! Monomi: Ha-wa-wa! She's right, it's horrible! Monokuma: Shut up, Monomi! Let our little Hiyoko decide. ---- What is your decision? *'A - Give up on dancing.' *B - Choose execution. ---- Hiyoko: "Ugh! I hate myself for listening to that bear!" Hiyoko: Fine, I won't dance ever again. Monokuma: Alright. Kinda hoped to see some blood here, but whatever, that works too. Monomi: You're a monster! Monokuma: And your point is? Anyway, now you're ready to continue our conversation. Upupu! ---- Mahiru Koizumi *Playing as: Mahiru Koizumi (A.N. Have some climatic music! ;) ) You wake up on some beach. You immediately begin to panic due to being unable to remember how you got on a beach in the first place. You calm a little when you see your friend, Sato, is lying next to you. Since she's still sleeping, you attempt to wake her up. Mahiru: Sato? Sato, wake up! Sato: Huh? M-Mahiru? W-where are we? Mahiru: I wish I knew. Sato: Oh no, it can only mean two things. Either that blonde b**ch kidnapped us or it's exactly like in... A monitor on a palm tree turns on, showing a black and white bear. Monokuma: Danganronpa Horror? Hell yes, it is exactly like that, honey. Sato: Monokuma! Your friend recognizes him. And so do you. Mahiru: "Now I remember. I was shown a footage from last season when I was locked in some apartment. I guess Sato was locked too then." Mahiru: You'll pay for this! Monokuma: Sure, how much? Just kidding, you're the ones who're going to pay. Pay the biggest price of all - your life! Upupupu! Suddenly, a pink and white rabbit appears on screen. Monomi: Ha-wa-wa! What do you mean pay with your life?! That's horrible! Monokuma: Monomi, you should be used to this by this point. Monomi: How can you be ever used to people being brutally killed?! The bear punches the rabbit so hard that she falls off-screen. Monokuma: I'm sorry you had to watch this, girls. She's a newbie, you know. Sato: Get to the point! Mahiru: Yeah! What do you mean we'll pay with our lives? Monokuma: Ah, Mahiru and Sato. Two talented photographers. But only one of you was talented enough to enter the main course of Hope's Peak. The other was forced to enter as one of Reserve Course students. Sato: Don't remind me of this... Monokuma: Someone's bitter. Upupu! Cheer up, Miss Sato! It's your lucky day! Today you'll have a chance to gain the title of Ultimate Photographer... by killing your best friend who got this position before. Upupu! Sato: What?! Killing Mahiru?! Never! Monokuma: Sure, then Mahiru will kill you. Sato: What?! She would never! Mahiru: Yeah, I'm not killing my friend! Monokuma: One of you better choose to kill the other or else you're both gonna be killed by two of my copies. With that being said, two identically looking bears appear on the beach. Monokuma: Allow me to explain your execution first though. You see, as the photographers you often get to take photos of the wonderful nature. But the nature can be dangerous too. Here we'll focus on the dangerous part. One person must drown the other in the sea. My copies will take pictures of that moment so you'll remember it forever. You're welcome. Sato: You sick bastard! Your friend starts running towards the monitor, but you calm her down. Mahiru: Destroying the monitor won't help us. Sato: Y-you're right...As always...So what we're gonna do? I'm fine with any choice you'll make. ---- Who should die? *A - I should. I can't bring myself to kill my best friend. *'B - Sato should. She can't gain this title in this way.' ---- (A.N. Have some climatic music for Sato's execution ;) ) Mahiru: So the choice is mine and you'll accept it? Sato: Yes. Mahiru: That doesn't make it any easier... Sato: Sorry... Mahiru: No, I'm the one who's sorry, Sato. I mean... I can't let you get the title of Ultimate Photographer by killing me. You'd regret it for the rest of your life. The title should come from a talent, not because you murdered someone. Sato: Well said, Mahiru. Which is why I accept my death. Mahiru: Sato... You whisper with tears on your face. Sato: Please, make it quick so you don't have to watch me suffer. Mahiru: I will...I will... With that being said, Sato falls on her knees right in front of the water. You lean towards her, take her head with your hands and put it in the water. Your friend, having accepted her death, is rather calm, although her body is involuntarily shaking during her last struggles for breath. And then it stops. You drop Sato's head in panic. And then you hug your friend's dead body. Mahiru: Oh, Sato. I'm so sorry... Monomi: That was just too cruel! Monokuma: No. It was perfect! Congratulations, Mahiru! I'm so proud of you! Mahiru: I did it only because I was forced, she agreed, and we both would be killed otherwise! Monokuma: You still did it though. Upupu! Anyway, time to continue our conversation... ---- Sonia Nevermind *Playing as: Sonia Nevermind Category:Canon to Fanon